


Project: END Union

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, Mystic Messenger AU, but instead of charities, they organise assassinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Gakushuu still wants to find the secret of his year's 3-E.He wonders how this weird app is going to help him though.





	Project: END Union

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Mystic Messenger trash and this was born out of it. It's not going to be the same as MM, just the concept. Enjoy!

 

 

Asano Gakushuu never though that his phone would be offending him in such way.

There's an app he definitely doesn't remember downloading. Ever.

Besides, what kind of app would be named **_Project End_ _Union_ **?

 

 

**You have one new message**

_I see you have received the app._

 

 **Reply:** Who's this?

 

**You have one new message**

_Let's say I'm a friend. I was told you still search for the secret of Class 3-E._

 

 **Reply:** What's it to you?

 

**You have one new message**

_So, you do. You have the means to uncover the truth._

 

 **Reply:** The truth? You mean, with the app?

 

**You have one new message**

_Yes. Turn it on._

 

 **Reply:** It's password-protected. **  
**

 

**You have one new message**

_The password is AssClass_

 

 **Reply:** Okay, I'm... Wait, what kind of password is that?!

 

 

The app loads.

 

**Please enter your name.**

 

 

He thinks, for a moment, then quickly types.

 

_Wild Shallow_

 

 

**Welcome to the PEU!**

 

 

 

**_Sky is online_ **

**_Naruto is online_ **

**_Ritsu ;) is online_ **

 

 ** _Sky:_** Hello

Wait

 

 ** _Naruto:_** What happened

Did that Chuuni added something

Do we have a hacker

 

 ** _Ritsu ;) :_** I think I'd know it if we had a hacker

Who exactly are you?


End file.
